


Pumpkin Spice

by meeshiefeet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshiefeet/pseuds/meeshiefeet
Summary: You never know what you might find in a pumpkin patch. (Or CAUTION: The beverage you are about to enjoy is extremely hot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlannasTara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/gifts).



> Liddy loves pumpkin spice everything. I love Liddy. I made a joke; it turned into this.

Each breath of the crisp air brought the memory back. The cool snap of oxygen hitting her lungs. The faint smell of apples. The crackling leaves that cushioned her as their weights shifted and swayed.

Carol inhaled deeply, opened her eyes and looked toward the thatch of wild pumpkins next to the open field where the others were beginning to awaken. She caught a glimpse of movement at her side, felt his fingers lace into hers. She resisted the urge to smile down at him while the rest of the group might see, understanding his need to keep things under wraps. It wasn't in his nature to give in like he had. It wasn't in hers to ask. But when he'd found them, tangled together, seizing a tiny piece of goodness in this terrible world, he didn't run. And she didn't hide.

The breeze picked up and Carol traced the rough fingers under hers. She turned her head away from him, looking toward the brunette who still lay asleep a few feet away. The chill of the morning drew a flush to Tara's cheek, a reminder of how her skin had slowly grown pink the night before. Carol almost shivered as the scene played out in her head. The tilt of Tara's hips above her, arching against her mouth. The gentle heat increasing with every flick of Carol's tongue. And then Daryl. Standing among the pumpkins that hid them, eyes wide, breath stolen by the unexpected sight in front of him. Breath that would come heavy and fast not long afterward.

She'd watched him as his eyes raked over them. Watched in bewilderment as Tara reached out to him, fighting the moans threatening to escape her throat and draw more than just his attention. Watched as he took Tara's hand and let her draw him to the ground next to them.

He sat close, too timid to touch, but Tara reached for him again, guiding his hand to Carol's bare skin. Carol closed her eyes, breathing Tara in, savoring Daryl's slow explorations over her abdomen. It didn't take long for him to grow bolder, his hands teasing every inch of skin he could reach. By the time Tara began to shudder over her, Daryl's hand had slipped between Carol's thighs, his mouth following quickly after.

Carol had to fight her own moan as his finger sank deep inside her. Tara shifted, lying beside her, nuzzling her neck. Daryl's tongue was warm and soft. Tara's more aggressive as she worked her way down to Carol's breast. Carol would have sworn the cool autumn air was the only thing preventing the sweet friction from burning her alive. Her lungs heaved, taking in as much of that air as she could as the two of them worked in tandem. Soon the autumn air wasn't enough, and the fire they stoked overtook her, leaves crunching under her as she lurched against them. Her skin broke into a thin sweat, rapidly drawing goosebumps to the surface as the heat receded.

Daryl eased his finger from her, shyly glanced up at her face before he dragged himself next to her opposite Tara, who was snugged against her other side. The three of them lay still for a moment, listening to the crickets and hushed breathing. Carol wasn't surprised when Tara stirred first, leaning over to kiss her. Tara smiled at her and caressed her cheek, then moved to find her clothes. She was gone before Carol could find the guts to look at Daryl.

Eventually the breeze lulled over them again, and she felt him move closer, spreading his jacket over her. She turned to see him gathering the strewn clothing she'd discarded when Tara led her here. He piled it next to her, a half-smile playing at his lips as his head dipped away from her to give her privacy. The thought that the two of them were suddenly shy after what just happened made her giggle, and she heard him snort quietly to himself as well.

"So, some nice pumpkins around here, huh?" she teased him as she started to get dressed. He groaned quietly, but turned toward her again, his eyes not quite able to stay focused on her face. She finished pulling her clothes on and knelt next to him, covering his hand with hers.

"You didn't…" she trailed off, feeling guilty that she and Tara had both found satisfaction, while Daryl had been left out of that particular part of the equation.

"S'alright," he said quickly, glancing over at her. "Next time."

"Next time?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed nervously at the inside of his lip.

"If that would be okay… if you…"

She leaned in and kissed him, letting him off the hook. "Next time, Pumpkin."

"Stop."


End file.
